Naive Sex Boy
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Usami decides to buy a pet. And Misaki is a merchandise for sale. RATED M. SEX BETWEEN TWO GUYS. LEAVE IF IT BOTHERS YOU. Other Warnings inside. TAKE THEM SERIOUSLY. Request fic by Kimbell.


**Title:** Naive Sex Boy

**Genre: **Western & Romance

**Warnings:** Contains Sex, guyXguy, slight pedophile, Misaki as a PET/SLAVE

**Summary:** Usami decides to buy a pet. Misaki is shown as one of the prized pets. Usami has set his sights. Sex at the end. UNADULTERATED SEX..

LEAVE IF ANY OF THE MENTIONED WARNINGS DISTURB YOU.

* * *

Usami walked through the sex slave mansion's pristine metallic door and was greeted by a smiling young lady.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Usami." She bowed then straightened up, extending her hand as she did so. "My name is Ryuichiro Isaka, I would be the one assisting you. If you would please head this way…"

Isaka motioned Usami to the right hallways and when he started moving she briskly walked forward and opened the red puffed up doors and closed them after him.

As soon as he was inside, the lights opened one by one starting from the door he just came in and past the runway all the way to the stage with a curtain covering what was behind it.

Usami stared dubiously.

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable Mr. Usami." Isaka said as she stood near the end of the runway in front of him.

Isaka took out a remote from her business suit jacket and all the lights except the spotlights lighting the runway and stage dimmed.

Usami directed his attention to the curtain on the stage that parted slightly for pairs of male and female to come out. First pair was slightly his age closely followed by another pair who looked about 20 or so then another set of pair in the age of 18.

He cleared his throat and the show stopped.

"Mr. Usami, might I ask what your preference is?" Isaka questioned.

Usami looked at the merchandise—sex slaves—displayed before him and said: "Male in his twenties. Innocent, submissive and adorable."

Isaka blinked. "Very well."

Isaka motioned for the slaves to turn and go back behind the curtain before she pressed yet another button in her remote.

A wide plasma screen facing upward made itself known directly beside the runway and Isaka stepped down the steps—Usami didn't notice in his enter—and proceeded to the screen.

She then pressed what Usami assumed were icons—but he couldn't see properly—in the apparently touch screen plasma screen.

Suddenly the curtain parted again and Isaka looked at the screen and pressed an icon of a boy that Usami could see vaguely.

"First sex slave I would like to present, Mr. Usami. His name is Shinobu Takatsuki, 20 years old. We had him since he was a small baby. He is well trained and his virginity is assured like all my merchandise." Isaka introduced and stated with a "but-of-course" attitude.

The boy was handsome with his hair sweeping across his face slightly, a honey brown color with blue—maybe gray—eyes. He was wearing nothing but a flimsy silk mahogany brown robe.

Usami shook his head slightly. "Close but not exactly what I'm looking for."

Isaka narrowed her eyes and tapped her chin with a finger as Usami took out his Blackberry.

Seeming to come up with an answer to her thoughts, she signaled for the boy to go back inside and pressed another icon of a boy.

"Second sex slave is Misaki Takashi. Age 21, well trained in all kinds of sex and like all others, an assured virgin and has been with us since he was a small kid when his parents died in a car crash." Isaka informed.

Usami looked up from his Blackberry which he took out just because he was losing interest in the whole thing but almost dropped his phone when he looked at the eyes of the second sex slave. So pure and innocent, it was almost possible that he hadn't been thought of sex but there was definitely defiance in the naivety. The boy was standing tall yet his shoulders were not rolled back. He was clutching his silver flimsy silk robe in fear probably but his other hand was constantly running his through his hair in forced confidence.

He idly noticed Isaka looking at him and seeing his interest in the boy. She turned to the boy and grabbed his attention from Usami as the latter looked at the back of her head. She was motioning to the boy as if opening doors and he watched Misaki slightly shake his head and start to stand back but a warning shake of the head from Isaka and he bowed down his head and returned to his previous position as both of his hands started untying the knot on his silver flimsy silk robe.

Usami watched in rapt attention as the delicious naïve boy started undoing his robe's knot.

A gasp came from Usami's mouth as Misaki's robe fell to pool around the floor. In the middle was Misaki's untouched virgin body. Usami was ready to drool but he was composed. He was a porn writer after all so it should be normal to him. It should.

Unseen by Usami—Isaka grinned mischievously. Misaki was her most prized pet; he was totally innocent no matter how many sex tapes and kinky shit she threw at the boy. The innocence never left the naïve and defiant boy and many people wanted innocent uke's these days.

"Mr. Usami, you may examine and touch the boy if you would like. I can step out of this room also if you prefer it. Please take good care of the merchandise. If—in case—his virginity may not be guaranteed to others after this, he will be sold immediately to you. No exceptions, Mr. Usami." Isaka bowed, awaiting instructions.

"And the cameras?" Usami inquired.

"You can have the tapes if you buy the boy." Isaka replied.

"Very well, I want some privacy."

Usami waited for her to leave then started walking gallantly towards the still stark naked boy whose head snapped up in rapt attention then panic as his mind registered that his boss was nowhere to be seen.

Misaki stepped backward as his prospective buyer started getting closer. "Uhm… I… I…"

Usami smiled slightly as the boy stuttered and blushed hotly. He was in front of the boy already, finally, after walking the length of the catwalk that was made for reasons unknown to him.

He reached out and caressed the boy's blushing cheek and he felt Misaki shiver. He placed his other hand on the nape of the boy's neck and gently pulled the boy nearer to him.

Misaki shivered again as he was pulled closer to the older man by the hand on the nape of his neck. He felt hot breath coming from the taller man on the top of his head and shuddered. He breathed against the skin of the slightly open collared gray shirt of the older man.

Usami's breath hitched as he felt Misaki's breath on the middle of his collar bones. He experimentally ran his hands through Misaki's hair and down his arms and up his chest then suddenly grabbed Misaki's limp cock to see how it felt between his hands.

"Ah…" Misaki gasped, shivered, moaned, groaned and reached out to grab the older man on the shoulder to support himself as the older man experimented on his cock. Stroking it, caressing it and squeezing it gently. He finally remembered he was naked and he blushed hard.

Usami raised his eyebrow as Misaki moaned then smirked and stopped everything as he stepped back from the boy and walked to the door the boss of the sex slave mansion went out of and called her back in.

"Yes?" Isaka questioned semi-hesitantly.

"I'm satisfied, I'll take him."

Isaka glanced at the panting and sweaty Misaki and looked back at Usami. "He will be sent to your house after we ready him." Isaka said hurriedly as Usami turned to leave.

Usami stopped walking toward the direction of the front desk and turned to face the woman. "No, bring him to my car after you dress him with the clothes and shoes my servant will bring to the front desk. I will pay there as well." Usami ordered.

*~*~*romantica*~*~*

Usami lounged at the back of his Bugatti Veyron sports car turned luxury car. Misaki, his sex slave Misaki, was sitting beside him watching the city pass by, fascinated.

Misaki was now wearing a body hugging short sleeved hoodie that was the color of his hair while the inside of the shirt and hood was the color of his eyes, jet black shorts that ended above his knee and was as formal as shorts could be and finally black chuck taylor shoes. He was also wearing a sleek black titanium necklace with a water drop shaped black pendant that shined and was engraved with the letter "U", a black Wenger swiss watch and a black arm band on his other arm that was his right arm.

Usami took out his Blackberry and started typing. He was writing his new book in it—to be transferred back to his laptop when he reached home if given the chance or time.

Misaki was glancing at him occasionally with a hint of lust, fear and naivety.

Usami shrugged it off as he supposed the boy was new to sexual activities with another human being hence the lust he was apparently having for him.

When they reached his luxurious but simple house, he noticed that the boy was silently dozing off after the long ride. He rounded the car and opened the door on Misaki's side and carried the boy gently in his arms after stowing his Blackberry away.

He climbed up the steps to his house and was greeted by one of his servants who opened the door for him.

Usami nodded his head as thanks to the servant and the servant smiled.

Inside the house, Usami laid Misaki on his bed and stared at the prone form sprawled on his bed. He was so tempted to jump and have sex with the boy right then and there while the latter was still sleeping but he was also worried the kid might get a heart attack or faint or something equally negative so he just laid on the bed beside the boy and pulled the boy to his chest, hugging him.

Misaki's hair was so soft and he gently caressed it making Misaki relax further in his arms.

*~*~*romantica*~*~*

It was night already when Usami woke up. He felt fingers tracing a hesitant circle on his chest and looked down to see Misaki awake and still in his arms.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the boy softly so he wouldn't scare the boy as his breath blew gently past Misaki's hair.

Misaki mewled and then grasped Usami's shirt to snuggle closer to Usami. "Um… A… A little… Yes, I am."

Amused, Usami gently extricated himself from the boy and stood up. He smoothed the wrinkles on his shirt and reached out for the boy's hand and silently told him to stand up too.

He brought them down to the dinning room where his maid was laying out food and drinks on the dinning table.

She turned to them and bowed her head then went back to work.

Usami pulled out a chair and motioned Misaki to sit and walked to the seat across Misaki and sat down.

The menu his chef made today was Caesar salad, Italian red penne pasta and grilled salt and pepper fish.

Misaki's eyes darted from food to food then at him and Usami chuckled slightly when he did so.

"Go ahead and eat." Usami said.

Misaki waited a few seconds, looked up at Usami then reached his hand out to get a helping of salad, pasta and fish and started eating.

Usami smiled slightly at Misaki's peculiar way of eating. He himself got a serving of salad and when he finished he got pasta and fish.

After they were finished, they both reached out to drink from their glass of water and watched the maid reappear and start clearing the table and place coffee jelly in front of them each.

They silently ate but Misaki was casting looks at Usami as if he wanted something.

Usami pondered on this silently.

He abruptly stood up, coffee jelly in hand and casually sat down beside Misaki.

Misaki reacted nicely in Usami's view. First, Misaki blushed then leaned closer to Usami as he stared at Usami's coffee jelly.

Usami watched the boy do this dubiously and scooped some coffee ice cream and jelly from the dessert. He lifted his free hand and gently took Misaki's chin in the middle of his hand to face Usami as Usami offered his spoon with a small serving of coffee jelly to Misaki's relaxed closed mouth.

Misaki blushed but accepted the offer from his new boss anyway. He wanted this from the start of dinner. To be fed, to be lovingly fed: he missed the warmth of love his parents always gave him and his brother before they died.

He felt this man's warmth back at the sex slave mansion and he felt it when he woke up in the older man's warmth. He was happy with his new boss and he wanted love from Usami that he would gladly return.

Usami laid the spoon on the table and pulled Misaki's face closer to his, their mouth an inch apart. He was getting aroused by just this since Misaki still had that cute naïve look in his face but it was slowly getting clouded by lust and that turned him on even more. He felt his pants grow tight and reached his other hand out to grasp Misaki's hidden cock while still maintaining the boy's eye contact.

Misaki gasped as Usami started stroking his semi-erect cock.

Usami used the opportunity of Misaki's opened mouth and plunged his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth.

It started slow and Misaki wasn't paying as much attention since it was all directed to his now hard cock. Usami slid his tongue sensually against Misaki's and sucked it as Misaki shuddered and his cock twitched.

"Mmm…" Misaki moaned into Usami's mouth.

Usami gladly took it in his mouth.

Not stopping the stroking of Misaki's crotch, Usami let go of Misaki's chin and encircled it around the other boy's waist and slowly stood up, his lips and tongue never leaving Misaki's mouth.

Misaki, getting the hint, stood up too and allowed himself to be pulled by Usami.

Usami slowly backed away from the dining room, pulling Misaki with him. He was glad he memorized his house already.

He pushed Misaki to the rail of the staircase as they went up to the second floor to Usami's room. Usami stopped kissing the boy and attacked his neck, sucking and biting it gently then running his tongue on the skin. He started climbing the steps as Misaki walked up backwards style.

Misaki mewled and gripped Usami's stroking hand from making him cum on his pants.

Usami growled and stopped his ministrations and picked up Misaki and draped him over his shoulder and climbed the stairs briskly and slammed open his bedroom door. Inside, he threw Misaki's prone form on top of the bed and started undressing himself.

He brought up his gray collared shirt and threw it haphazardly somewhere in his room. Reaching down, he unbuttoned his linen suit pant and brought it down and threw it somewhere around in his room as well. His boxers were left and he made sure to give Misaki a show as the teen was staring at him with darkened eyes. Slowly, slowly, he pulled it down and lifted his legs consecutively to remove the underwear from his body and held on to it loosely in his hands as he predatorily climbed up the bed toward Misaki.

Misaki's eyes grew wide and fear started to stir in his lust dazed eyes as his mind fed him images of what his master might do with the piece of underwear.

Usami laid it gently on top of his bed and proceeded to push down Misaki's face on top of it after gripping the boy's hair. Usami buried his face in Misaki's soft hair as he undressed the teen with his two roaming hands.

Misaki moaned as Usami lightly brushed his nipples with his roaming hands and jerked as Usami harshly scratched it with his nails.

"Ahn… Master…" Misaki tried to lift his head to breath as he struggled with the limited air and musky scent of Usami's boxers but Usami's head buried in his hair held him down. He slowly got lightheaded and panted, saliva streaming out of his open mouth as Usami's hand drifted toward his bulge and started stroking it rapidly.

Usami whispered to Misaki: "Misaki, you're so fuckable."

Misaki shivered at his master's words and gripped the bed sheets in vain to stopping his orgasm. Just when he thought he'd finally explode from the sheer pleasure of Usami's rough hand on his now unclothed pre-cum leaking red cock, Usami stopped and shifted away from him except for his hand which held his face down.

Misaki could hear Usami rummaging through his drawers and a light *pop* as something was opened. He heard his master mewl appreciatively at something and he ached to see. Suddenly, something was sliding through his butt crack to his ass hole and he realized it was his master's finger as soon as it slid inside him with ease. He figured it was lube since that was what the books told him was used before inserting a finger inside a person's ass to make it easier for the uke.

Usami slid his finger in and out of Misaki and added the second finger after a few seconds. He smirked as Misaki's breath hitched when he started spreading his ass hole more by doing a scissor like motion inside of Misaki using his two fingers. A third one was added as soon as Misaki started breathing again. Misaki groaned as Usami slid his fingers in and out of Misaki harder and rougher.

Finally, Usami slid his fingers out with a silent wet noise. Misaki heard Usami groan and mewl and moan behind him as he did something—presumably—to himself.

Usami caressed and stroked his hard cock, coating it with lube as he prepared his erect organ to enter Misaki. His hand shook from its position of holding Misaki's head down and he slapped Misaki's butt as he kneeled in the middle of Misaki's slut-like opened legs and settled near Misaki's ass hole as he sat in the middle of Misaki's body.

He slowly pushed in his erection aware of Misaki's pained gasps. He stroked Misaki's hair with the hand holding his head down and he immediately felt the boy relax under him and he slid his erection inside Misaki faster as the muscles inside relaxed as well. He used his free hand to caress Misaki's butt as a reward for his cooperation.

Misaki moaned as Usami made a slow rhythm with his thrusts and he pushed back to make him go faster. It wasn't enough, he felt like a slut, but it just wasn't enough. Usami responded by moving faster with hard and rough thrusts as he grunted appreciatively.

"You're so tight Misaki, such a nice asshole." Usami complimented.

Misaki panted as he met Usami's rough and fast thrusts, the bed sheet making it harder and harder for him to breath and in a few seconds he had to gasp just to get almost sufficient air inside his system. He struggled with Usami's hand on his head and voiced his discomfort. Usami reluctantly let go of his head and grasped his waist with both hands and pushed Misaki's body toward himself as he pushed forward into the boy.

"Aaah…" Misaki arched as Usami made a more frantic pace and shuddered as one of Usami's hand reached down for his cock and started stroking it mercilessly.

It didn't take long for him to writhe and Usami took no notice as he bent down to lap at Misaki's sweat covered back.

"Mmmnnn…" Misaki mewled as Usami sucked, licked and kissed the skin of his back.

Usami straightened up again and he started to thrust in Misaki with renewed vigor and started squeezing and scratching Misaki's cock.

"Usami… aaaah… I! I can't… Ah… Usami… I'm gonna…" Usami smirked as he started rubbing his thumb against Misaki's cock slit and savored the enticed moans from the boy he was fucking, hard.

Usami started to thrust even harder and Misaki screamed, Usami took it that he found the boy's pleasurable prostrate and he aimed his thrusts at it, grinning lustfully.

Misaki started punching the bed in an attempt to hold in his orgasm but apparently Usami was having none of it as he squeezed his cock so hard it was unbearably painful and he almost orgasmed because of it.

Usami leaned against him and started working on his neck from the back that made Misaki give a shudder and shout as he orgasmed in Usami's hand.

Usami squeezed and stroked Misaki's cock so the boy could fully ride his orgasm out as he still slammed himself mercilessly against the limp and exhausted boy. Finally, he shouted hoarsely as he orgasmed inside the boy.[1]

He slid his cock out and licked his lips as he watched Misaki's asshole intently. His cum was dripping out and he couldn't deny that it was sexy.

Usami lay down beside Misaki and stroked the boy to sleep.

A few minutes later, Misaki snored lightly and Usami allowed himself to sleep, drifting to blissful oblivion.

* * *

1. Limp and Exhausted doesn't mean Misaki has gone unconscious, he's just too sated to move.

R&R!

_Be mature enough not to bitch at me if you didn't read my notes or my warnings. That isn't my fault; only yours._

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


End file.
